<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>La foi et la malice by Eilisande</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327332">La foi et la malice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eilisande/pseuds/Eilisande'>Eilisande</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Communauté : obscur échange, Gen, Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:47:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eilisande/pseuds/Eilisande</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tout a commencé quand une petite fille de Nicodranas a fait d'un fey un dieu. Déjà, ce n'était pas banal. On ne devient pas un Dieu parce qu'une unique petite fille pense qu'on en est un. Mais cette petite fille avait une foi hors du commun et le Voyageur est né. Puis, la petite fille a grandi. Et maintenant, il va bien falloir décider ce qu'il convient de faire face à ce nouveau culte, avant qu'il ne submerge l'empire. Ou comment le culte du Voyageur menace de submerger l'empire et tout Wildermount.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jester Lavorre &amp; The Traveler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Obscur Echange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>La foi et la malice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/magorna/gifts">magorna</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt : J'aimerais une futur fic avec Jester en tant que grande prêtresse du Traveler, que ce soit sur un lieu fixe dans un temple ou en continuant à parcourir le monde.<br/>Notes (éventuelles) : J'ai adoré écrire ce texte, j'espère que sa forme te plaira. Je me suis en tout cas régalée à imaginer ce que pourraient devenir Jester et le Voyageur maintenant que la vérité sur celui-ci est connue.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alors, voilà.</p><p>Tout a commencé quand une petite fille de Nicodranas a fait d'un fey un dieu. Déjà, ce n'était pas banal. On ne devient pas un Dieu parce qu'une unique petite fille pense qu'on en est un. Mais cette petite fille avait une foi hors du commun et le Voyageur est né. Puis, la petite fille a grandi.</p><p>L'histoire devrait s'arrêter là. En grandissant, les enfants cessent de croire à beaucoup de chose après tout et qui croirait à un dieu qui n'a aucun temple, aucune image et n'apparaît dans aucune chronique ou récit religieux ? L'histoire du Voyageur criait le mensonge a plein nez. Le Voyageur sut cependant convaincre l'enfant puis l'adolescente et la jeune adulte qu'elle devenait qu'il était bien réel. Cela n'aurait pas suffit, si Jester Lavorre n'avait pas possédé en elle une réserve de foi assez grande pour faire concurrence aux plus pieux des prêtres. Même les plus zélés défenseurs de la Reine Corbeau ou de Bahamut croient moins fermement dans l’existence de leurs dieux qu'elle. N'importe quel clergé de l'empire dwendalien se serait enorgueilli de compter dans leurs rangs une fidèle aussi croyante. Si l'un d'entre eux avait repéré Jester Lavorre avant qu'elle ne rencontre le Voyageur et avait réussi à la recruter, son culte aurait probablement aujourd'hui la prédominance sur tous les autres au sein de l'empire.</p><p>Je sens bien que certains d'entre vous ont envie de protester, mais écoutez-moi jusqu'au bout et vous verrez que je n'exagère pas.</p><p>Oh, et tâchez encore une fois d'interrompre le ministre de l'information et vous aurez des nouvelles de mes services.</p><p>Quand Jester Lavorre était enfant, le Voyageur était un fey n'ayant que les pouvoirs de sa race. En grandissant, elle a tellement prié en sa direction qu'il s'est retrouvé capable d'écouter les prières de multiples fidèles. Trouvant agréable d'être révéré par cette enfant, le Voyageur s'était mis en quête d'autres fidèles et en a trouvé. Vingt ans plus tard, on pouvait dire qu'une nouvelle secte était née et c'est à ce moment là que son existence est parvenue aux oreilles de nos espions et, j'imagine, des vôtres aussi. Ne niez pas, messieurs les grands prêtres. Nous savons bien que chaque fidèle, chaque clerc est en quelque sorte un espion pour son culte. Cela ne nous dérange pas, puisque vos cultes sont acceptés par l'empire et que celui-ci, que je représente, a le meilleur réseau d'espion qui soit.</p><p>Reprenons. Nous ne nous sommes pas inquiétés. Vous non plus. Ce n'était d'abord qu'une petite secte d'une trentaine d'adorateurs disséminés dans tout l'empire et aucun n'avait quoi que ce soit de dangereux. Des prostituées, des mendiants, des ivrognes, des petits malfrats... Aucun n'était important. Faisant respecter la loi de l'empire, nous les arrêtions, les punissions et la plupart acceptaient de reconnaître que le dieu qu'ils adoraient n'étaient qu'une imposture. Des cultes naissent et meurent tous les jours. Celui-là allait disparaître de lui même, c'était évident. Même quand le nombre des fidèles du Voyageur a dépassé les cent, personne ne s'est inquiété. Quelques amendes, quelques coups de fouets et ils reviendraient à la raison.</p><p>Puis, Jester Lavorre a quitté sa ville natale et a commencé à parler du Voyageur partout où elle allait. Elle a parlé aux gens de son dieu et certains se sont mis à écouter. Là encore, nous ne nous sommes pas inquiété, mais nous avons lancé quelques espions sur ses traces par précaution. Vous avez devant vous la retranscription de quelques uns des prêches de Jester Lavorre. Je vous vois sourire en les lisant. Nous avons souris également. J'ai eu la chance d'entendre quelques uns des plus beaux sermons jamais prononcés par certains d'entre vous. J'ai aussi eu la malchance d'écouter quelques très mauvais prêtres cherchant à convaincre leurs fidèles. Un mauvais sermon est synonyme de bâillements et d'endormissement.Les premiers discours de Jester Lavorre ne sont même pas mauvais. Ils sont au-delà de mauvais. Personne de censé ne pourrait être convaincu.</p><p>Mais.</p><p>Mais.</p><p>Au fur et à mesure qu'elle et le groupe d'aventurier auquel elle appartenait, les Mighty Nein, voyageait et se créait des contacts avec tout l'empire, le culte du Voyageur s'étendait. Quelques uns de ses fidèles, arrêtés et... interrogés pour en savoir plus, nous ont dit avoir rit en entendant Jester Lavorre parler du Voyageur, mais y avoir repensé souvent après son départ. Tous ceux que nous avons interrogés se sont convertis en moins de six mois, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Tous sont devenus de fervents fidèles et se sont mis à appliquer la voie du Voyageur : faire preuve de malice, jouer des farces, mais aider son prochain. Je suis d'accord avec vous, c'est le message divin le plus stupide que j'ai jamais entendu, mais pour une raison inconnue, il marche.</p><p>Nous avons commencé à nous inquiéter, mais il était déjà trop tard.</p><p>Il était trop tard depuis que cette petite fille de Nicodranas a décidé que le Voyageur était un dieu et que ce serait le sien. Nous pourrions demain réunir tous les fidèles connus et soupçonnés du Voyageur – qui, soit dit en passant, dépassent désormais les dix milles et sont plus probablement autour de trente mille – et les exécuter. Si Jester Lavorre nous échappait, cette mesure de sécurité aurait été pour rien. D'ici dix ans, le culte se reformerait, plus puissant que jamais.</p><p>Ce qui me permet de dire ça ? Les rapports de nos espions. Dites-moi, comment réagirait même le plus pieux des prêtres en apprenant que son dieu est une imposture et un fraudeur ? Vos grimaces confirment ce que je sais déjà. Il perdrait la foi messieurs, tout bonnement. Personne ne veut apprendre que son dieu est un faux dieu. Nous avons tous entendu l'histoire de clercs découvrant que les murmures qu'il entendait était ceux d'un démon. Ces histoires finissent toujours mal, et pas que pour le clerc.</p><p>Or, nous avons reçu la confirmation d'un informateur digne de foi que Jester est informée depuis des années du fait que le Voyageur est un faux dieu. Pire, il avait suffisamment confiance en sa foi pour lui annoncer la vérité lui-même. A-t-elle cessé de croire ? Non. Au contraire. Elle a décidé de l'aider à être un dieu. Sa foi était belle et bien inconditionnelle, ce qui est plus que rare que vous voudriez le faire croire, messieurs.</p><p>Nous voilà face à l'impensable : une clerc trompée par son dieu que cette tromperie renforce dans sa foi. Une prêtresse apprenant à son dieu comment se comporter comme l'un d'entre eux. Ça ressemble à une mauvaise blague, mais je vous assure que nous prenons la situation parfaitement au sérieux car depuis cette réalisation, le nombre des fidèles du Voyageur a explosé. Les gens qui se cherchent une foi et sont déçus par celles que vous proposez se tournent vers le Voyageur.</p><p>Silence.</p><p>Voici donc la première conclusion de mon exposé : Jester Lavorre est peut être bien la personne la plus croyante de tout l'empire dwendalien. Si elle avait rejoint un culte officiel et s'était mise à prêcher en son nom, je ne doute pas qu'aujourd'hui la moitié de l'empire aurait rejoint ce culte.</p><p>Je vois des yeux qui brillent d'ambition. Inutile de commencer à fomenter des plans pour la convaincre de renier son dieu et de vous rejoindre, nous avons déjà essayé. L'empire a aussi tenté de se débarrasser d'elle, oui. Six fois. Les survivants sont revenus traumatisés, et plusieurs sans leurs pantalons. Son dieu est désormais assez puissant pour la protéger. Même s'il détournait le regard au bon moment, les Mighty Nein sont une épine dans le pied de l'empire, mais trop bien enfoncée pour être extraite sans dégâts et ils se protègent les uns les autres. Je refuse de perdre davantage de bons et loyaux assassins pour y parvenir.</p><p>Je vois à vos grimaces que certains ont tenté de faire de même. Sans plus de succès, visiblement.</p><p> </p><p>J'en viens donc à la deuxième partie de mon exposé.</p><p>Jester Lavorre, le Voyageur et ses fidèles ne peuvent être arrêtés par des moyens conventionnels, mais ils doivent être arrêtés d'une manière ou d'une autre. Ils constituent un problème qui ne peut plus être ignoré car tout l'empire en a connaissance. Si nous ne faisons rien, nous seront l’objet de la risée générale.</p><p>Pour que vous compreniez la gravité du problème et dans l'optique de cette réunion, j'ai fait dresser une liste de tous les problèmes causés par Jester Lavorre ces six derniers mois seulement. Je n'ai pas été assez cruel pour demander à mes secrétaires de la recopier pour chacun d'entre vous. Oui, c'est bien cette lourde pile de feuilles. Si j'avais voulu recenser toutes ses actions de l'année, il m'aurait fallu un ouvrage relié. Vous me permettrez d'en lire des extraits choisis.</p><p>Voyons voir... Ces six derniers mois, elle a voyagé dans tout l'ouest et le sud de l'empire et nous devrions nous estimer heureux qu'elle ait épargné Rexxentrum. Je recense ici pas moins de quatre vingt douze références à des dessins grossiers faits sur les murs de temples ou de bâtiments officiel – et même une fois sur le front d'un percepteur d'impôts – auxquelles il faut ajouter soixante sept chansons paillardes proférées sur la place publique, certaines ridiculisant les personnalités locales, trente et une usurpations d'identité en abusant des pouvoirs conférés par son dieu, vingt neuf tentatives de célébrer le culte du Voyageur dans le temple d'un autre dieu, dix neuf tapages nocturnes. Elle a également échangé pendant la nuit tout le contenu de la boutique d'un marchand de poisson avec celui d'un vendeur de cierges, ridiculisé la garde de Trottenwald en les aveuglant en pleine cérémonie à l'aide de ses pouvoirs, a mis de la teinture rose dans la lessive des moines de l'Âme de Cobalt, tatoué le Voyageur dans le dos d'un noble endormi, dessiné le symbole du Voyageur sur tous les livres de trois bibliothèques différentes et encouragé les habitants d'un village à composer avec elle des chansons vulgaires à la gloire du Voyageur.</p><p>Il n'y a pas une ville ou un village de l'empire où elle ne soit recherché pour blasphème, vandalisme ou atteinte à l'ordre public. Je n'exagère pas, mes services ont vérifié.</p><p>J'en vois que ces gamineries font rire. Je rirai peut être aussi si ce n'était pas la dignité de l'empire qui était en jeu. Les gens parlent de Jester Lavorre désormais, aux quatre coins de l'empire. Dans les auberges, on se vente d'avoir assisté ou subi une de de ses plaisanteries. Les marchands qui arrivent quelque part juste après son départ se plaignent de l'avoir ratée. La vérité, c'est que depuis que Jester Lavorre a fait parler d'elle pour la première fois il y a quinze ans, elle a tellement chanté les atouts du Voyageur qu'un nouveau problème a surgit.</p><p>Elle est devenue convaincante.</p><p>On dit du Voyageur qu'il est, je cite « le dieu de cette amusante et gentille tiefling » avant de se demander si ce n'est pas un culte digne d'être rejoint. Maintenant, on vient de loin la voir pour l'écouter parler du Voyageur et elle est suivie de ville en ville par une foule toujours plus importante. Un village entier s'est converti en moins d'une semaine. À Zaddash, des soldats de la garde ont accepté de clouer des affiches annonçant la prochaine réunion de fidèles du Voyageur sur les murs de la caserne ! Elle invite même le Voyageur a venir rencontré des personnes qu'elle estime prometteuses et il lui obéit ! On n'a jamais vu de pareils actes depuis la naissance de l'empire. Vos dieux, au moins, ont la politesse de se montrer une fois ou deux par an seulement. Pas le Voyageur. Non, Jester Lavorre a créée une secte de toute pièce et réunit toujours plus d'adeptes. Chaque rencontre des fidèles du Voyageur rameute plus de fidèles, et commence même à attirer les curieux. Et tous ces gens s'évertuent à copier le comportement de ce qu'il convient d’appeler leur grande prêtresse. Ils pensent que faire preuve de malice, c'est montrer sa foi au Voyageur et rivalisent d'idiotie pour qu'ils les remarquent. Plus Jester Lavorre accomplit quelque chose d'osé, plus ils se sentent obligés de surenchérir.</p><p>Pour limiter la contagion, des consignes très claires ont été envoyées aux quatre coins de l'empire. Plus aucune ville n'est censée accueillir Jester Lavorre, même pour une nuit. Plusieurs l'ont fait malgré tout pour éviter une révolte de leurs habitants ou en réalisant qu'elle pouvait aussi ridiculiser leur autorité et la nôtre en dessinant sur les portes et les murailles.</p><p>C'est la deuxième conclusion de mon exposé. Jester Lavorre est un danger public. Elle ridiculise l'empire, l'armée, la religion et l'ordre public. C'est beaucoup trop pour une seule personne. Puisque tenter de l'assassiner n'a pas été un succès, il faut trouver d'autres moyens de la stopper. Jester Lavorre semble être inarrêtable, mais je pense avoir trouvé un moyen de la contenir.</p><p> </p><p>C'est pour ça que je recommande d'accepter le Voyageur parmi les dieux officiels de l'empire dwendalien. Ne m'interrompez pas. Je recommande d'accepter le culte du Voyageur et de proposer à Jester Lavorre le titre de grande prêtresse de ce culte et de l'inviter à siéger ici,auprès de vous au grand concile religieux de Rexxentrum. Je propose aussi que vous lui cédiez un de vos temples pour son dieu.</p><p>Selon les projections établies par nos spécialistes, c'est le meilleur, et peut être le seul, moyen de les empêcher de faire davantage de dégâts. Au moins, nous pourrons limiter ses dégâts et le nombre de ses contacts.</p><p>J'espère.</p><p>Oh, et je compte aussi sur vous pour la surveiller en permanence et l'empêcher d'accéder à notre vénéré roi. Vous vous plaignez qu'il méprise vos cultes ? Attendez de voir ce qui se passerait si Jester Lavorre se mettait en tête de lui parler du Voyageur.</p><p>Vous vouliez que vos cultes soient reconnus officiellement par l'empire ? Parfait. Nous avons répondu à vos souhaits et vous êtes plus riches que jamais. Mais la tolérance de l'empire a un prix. Entendons-nous bien, Jester Lavorre est désormais votre problème. À vous de faire en sorte qu'elle soit trop distraite pour continuer à convertir la population de l'empire.</p><p>Messieurs les grands prêtres, je vous souhaite une bonne journée.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>